Bookstore
by Baka-Waka
Summary: Tsuna hides in a bookstore in order to escape physical labor. But he isn't that lucky, Hibari just happens to find him in a not so innocent isle holding a very suggestive book. 1827.


This one's a bit different, and I rated it T just in case. I really didn't know what genre to put it in either so hopefully this works. I'm updating quicker than I thought, guess that means I have no life, but it might slow down since I'm gonna be a little busy this summer, but I'll still post a lot probably, I will fight to! Thanks to all those that reviewed my past two stories, I really do appreciate it!

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or it's characters.**  
**

* * *

Tsuna quietly glared at the shelf of books in front of him. He really didn't want to be here in this store full of books (he hated reading) but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. It was either this or have to carry a ton of bags for the girls, and while he was a gentleman, he just wasn't in the mood to right now (he didn't have the muscles).

He had been walking happily through the mall when he'd spotted Bianchi and the girls laughing and walking toward him. Luckily they hadn't noticed him, so he ran into the nearest store, which happened to be a book store, and ducked into a random isle, he didn't read what type of books were on the shelf. He was just glad the closest store wasn't a lingerie store.

He quietly listened, straining to hear the girls' giggling. He peeked around the corner and almost groaned aloud when they were heading into the store.

'_None of them even read books!' _He yelled mentally as he shot back into his isle. Well all he could do now was hope that they wouldn't come over his way.

Unfortunately, he could hear them getting closer and he realized that they were heading to the isle across from the one he was in. He peeked around the corner when they passed him, intending to walk out the enterance but he saw Bianchi and I-Pin standing there.

'_Gah!' _He quickly turned back around, walking to where he was previously standing. He peeked over his shoulder and spotted Kyoko and Haru in the isle and talking about the selection of cook books. So that's why they were here…

The brunette panicked when he spotted Haru turning her head in his direction and he did the only thing he could think of, pull his hood over his head to hide his wild hair. He skillfully glanced at them without showing his face and saw Haru giving him an odd look, eyes flickering between him and the sign of his isle. She shrugged before turning back to Kyoko.

That probably wasn't a good sign but Tsuna still didn't look to see what the sign said. After a few seconds of just standing there, staring at the books but not reading the titles, he decided he looked weird. Some people probably thought he was some kind of freak so he reached out and snatched a random book of the shelf and opened to some page he didn't look at it, for he was too busy glancing at the girls. Hopefully he looked a little less weird, since he actually had a book in his hands, he still felt like he stood out a bit since he was wearing a hood in the store.

Really, he had the worst of luck.

"I didn't know you were into those kinds of books Tsunayoshi."

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna shouted in surprise, throwing his book in the air and stumbled over his own feet before falling onto his backside. He winced before quickly reaching up to check if his hood was still in place and he was relieved to find it was. He glanced up at the person who had talked to him, "Hibari?"

The black haired male raised an eyebrow. "Obviously."

"God you scared me…" Tsuna let out a loud breath, putting a hand over his heart and feeling it slowing down a bit.

"It's your fault." Hibari said simply, reaching down to pick up the book Tsuna had dropped. He stared at the cover for a moment, a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked slightly annoyed, he didn't bother trying to get off the ground. He glanced over to where Kyoko and Haru where, relieved to find that they weren't looking over his way. He looked back at Hibari and blinked when a book was shoved in his face. "Huh?" He asked pulling back slightly so he could read the cover.

"Hiiee!" He yelled, face turning a bright red. "G-get that away from me!" He ordered smacking the book out of an amused Hibari's hand.

"You were the one reading it Tsunayoshi."

"I-I was not!" He snapped, mentally cursing his luck. It just _had _to be Hibari who had found him, though maybe that was better than Mukuro or Reborn…

"Hm, such a pervert Tsunayoshi." Hibari smirked again as he picked up the fallen book. He flipped it over to read the title once again. He somehow was able to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not a pervert." Tsuna grumbled, standing up. He finally decided to look at what the isle was called and immediately blushed. No wonder Haru was giving him a weird look. A man in this isle was just…

"I don't mind really, maybe we should actually get this hm?" Hibari joked, almost laughing once again at Tsuna's horrified face.

"N-no way!" Tsuna snapped, eyes glancing at the cursed book in Hibari's hands. He glared at it like it was his worst enemy, which maybe it was.

"You don't think so?" The older male asked, looking at the book once more. He shrugged and put it back in its original spot on the shelf. "We don't need it anyway." He said sending Tsuna a devilish grin.

Tsuna shivered despite himself. Hibari's gaze flickered over to where the girls used to be. "It seems like their gone."

Tsuna looked confused for a second before his face lit up in recognition. "Ah, that's good…" He murmured.

Hibari rolled his eyes, "What kind of man are you, running away like that."

Tsuna blushed slightly while glaring at him. "Shut up…"

Hibari looked amused and he took a step closer, "Don't tell me to shut up."

Tsuna swallowed, trying to resist looking at Hibari's lips. The older male leaned closer and their noses brushed. Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss but opened them confusedly when he felt Hibari pull away suddenly. "Wha?"

The smirk on Hibari's face was obvious. "We're in a public place pervert." He laughed before walking away.

Tsuna flushed brightly. "Ah- Wait! Don't walk away from me!" He yelled running after his boyfriend.

The book called _'How to please your man' _was long forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try and write one where Hibari and Tsuna where already in a relationship. Ha ha, so I didn't know what to name the isle but you guys get the idea right? Maybe it would be called _'Pleasure Books' _or something, I'll let you use your imagination. Let's see...this is AU, they are in highschool I'm gonna say.

I really didn't mean to make Hibari so perverted but I did mean to make them all OOC. This time it was planned! (Tsuna is so innocent and has such horrible luck, I really do feel bad for him)

Reviews are welcome *u*


End file.
